


The love giver

by PolarRios



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family, Mother figure reader, Motherly love, Multi, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarRios/pseuds/PolarRios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We really care about you. We love you like a mother"</p><p>She chuckles "I love you too"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Saxton hires a new class, but it's nothing like the others. The new class is the mother figure for the mercs! She takes care of them just like a mother would, but how do they react? Do they take her in or reject her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love giver

Miss Pauling walks to Saxton's office, holding a quiet large file with pictures coming out of it. She enters the office, Saxton making some fried ostrich eggs on the desk.

"Ah, Miss Pillon! What brings you here in this good day?" He flips one egg with his spatula

"You called me and told me to bring you these files, sir" Miss Paulling fixes her grip on the files and catches a photo that came out of it.

"Oh yes! The files! Please put them there over my other desk" he points to a new desk by a embalmed bear. Miss Paulling does so, almost throwing them all over the place.

Saxton walks by her side and starts inspectioning the papers, muttering some 'oh's and 'ah's from time to time. Paulling looks down to one photo of many kids all going to school by themselves in a very cold morning, no parent in sight. 

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask what are these files about?" She grabs the photo and looks at it in more detail. There were at least 6 kids in the photo, which looked old. There was a very small kid that looked like a kindergartener, two kids that could be twins, a small girl with a rag doll, a boy with a Band Aid on his cheek and a girl who looked like the older one taking them into school.

"This young girl you see here?" He points at the oldest one "She had many family issues. Worked since she was little and took care of her 5 little brothers and sister like a mother. Now, what works do you think a girl could have?"

Miss Paulling thought of the worst works possible for the young girl, but also the common ones like babysitting. She isn't sure of what to answer "I...can't imagine her working at such a young age..."

"Want a tip? She is now a specialised assassin, and one of the greatest mothers a person could think of" Saxton gives her the file in his hand where there were pictures of her doing her 'job'. Miss Paulling takes it and reads everything, while Saxton relates what he already read. "She worked in the afternoons doing small good neighbourhood jobs like mowing or walking dogs, and at midnight she worked as a personal assassin. Too much for a little girl of only 15 years old! But the thing was that she did her job amazingly, like she had some kind of gift. Not only that but she went to school, with regular grades, and also took care of her family, cooking dinner, doing chores, and helping her little brothers. She became more mature than she should be at that age, turning her now in one hell of a person!"

Miss Paulling studies one picture of the girl nowadays being 25 but looking older thanks to the big sympatic smile on her face. "I still don't understand why you would want her files, sir. You aren't thinking on hiring her, are you?"

Saxton looks away from the desk and put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful way, humming "Well, I've been reported that many of my mercenaries are missing their homes and families. And, as I won't give them more free days, I am thinking on bringing that one motherly love they've been missing for years. Besides, she is a great assassin. She won't need any kind of protection." He lets out a loud laugh, creeping Miss Paulling out a bit. "So, yes. I am going to hire her for the job!"  
Miss Paulling sighs and lets her arms fall by her sides "I'll go call her and make an arrangement for her to come-"

"Ah, 'bout that. She's already here and waiting in the other hall! Tell her that she is hired and take her with the others, could you Miss Pavilion?" Saxton goes back to his desk and starts cooking a steak. 

"It's Paulling. And yes, sure." She walks out of the office and searches for the girl, who she sees looking at one of the many paintings in the hall. "Excuse me, Miss (L/N)?"

The girl looks her way and nods. "Yes, that's me." She walks up to Miss Paulling with a smirk.

"I'm Miss Paulling, I work here in Mann Co. I'm happy to announce to you that you are hired for the job" Miss Paulling smiles at the girl, who smiles back. "I may now take you to your new home, or the place where you'll stay for the rest of the year. I'll explain everything in the way there. Please, follow me."


End file.
